Through The Murky Waters: Be Careful What You Wish For
by keenbeanz
Summary: The moon always had such a beautiful glow. A glow that Percy admired. It was a glow that could push and pull the tides. Percy/Selene. Implied Percy/Artemis. Warning: Dark!


**Hey so this is a Selene/Percy oneshot with implied Percy/Artemis.**

**Requested by L. Lawilet-Rue Ryuzaki and Percy-God-Time-Hunt-Ice-Tides.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

The moon always had such a beautiful glow.

A glow that Percy admired.

It was a glow that could push and pull the tides.

And on some occasions a glow that could pull and push Percy.

Her eyes meet his and it is a silent battle of wills as to who will fall.

But they both know who is going to win.

Because she always wins.

With her silver hair and glowing skin that causes Percy to react.

Her fingers knot in his hair and he wants to be able to pull away.

To run.

But he can't because the moon pushes him.

_Her_ moon pushes him.

His blood like the tides of the ocean can only go as far as she wants them to.

Shouts and screams are replaced with silent whispers as she controls his body.

It is her here domain, to rule his.

While he wanted her domain, he didn't want the Titaness.

He wanted another's.

The one that Selene hated, that she despised.

The one she was jealous of.

She sees the way the two look at each other, the way his green meet her silver.

And she physically twitches with a growl.

She never liked the huntress.

She was too perfect, and the fact she took over her domains made her blood boil.

She could see the hold she had on him.

And it made her sick with jealousy.

But she can feel the pull she has on him, and she smiles.

Because he will always end up with her, the moon's pull over the seas is too strong.

She grins inwardly as he moves away from the goddess.

And into her open arms.

She doesn't know why she wants him.

Either because she can or because she knows having him will make her envied.

She pulls him closer and closer and each time his bonds to _her_ break.

But they always manage to rebuild.

She can see it, even though she doesn't want to.

The way his eyes linger on hers, longer than what they should.

The way she blushes whenever he enters the room.

But she ignores it.

The goddess' hold can't be that strong on him.

She kisses him for the first time and he whispers out _her _name.

She bites him.

She makes love to him soon after and he moans out _her _name again.

She kicks him.

She tells him she loves him and he is quiet.

She cries.

It isn't until she is doing her duty a duty she took over after her return, that she realises how serious it is.

She glides along the night sky in her chariot when she sees them.

Their hands clasped together as they stand close together, so close that their foreheads touch.

And she almost pulls the chariot out of the sky.

He smiles at her when she comes back, as if nothing happened.

As if she doesn't know.

She grabs his hands in hers and looks him in the eyes.

But she doesn't see love.

She doesn't see happiness.

No.

She sees misery.

And she sees pity.

And it hurts her.

She grips onto his hair, pushing and pulling at his life force, at his soul.

He screams in pain, but she doesn't listen.

She can't hear him over the drumming in her ears.

She can't hear him over her own pain.

She cries as his eyes go blank, as his fingers loosen their grip on her shirt.

But these tears aren't in sadness.

No.

She is not sad, she is happy.

As she pushes and pulls at him like the moon pushes and pulls the tides.

Because soon he will forgive her and stop the madness.

She smiles as he looks up at her from the ground, his once blank eyes filled with happiness.

He is now connected to her.

He will feel what she feels.

And act how she wants him to act.

She grins wickedly when her anger at the goddess is shown through him.

She wants to dance when she sees him snub her.

She wants to laugh when he glares at her.

But for her the best part was the goddess's face.

The way it fell.

The way she looked shocked.

She holds him close that night.

Closer than she ever had.

And he goes to her with open arms.

It is like this for weeks.

Each time he shoots her down.

At each glare he gives her.

She pulls him closer, and closer.

Wishing they could become one.

Until she no longer looks his way.

She no longer smiles or blushes when he enters a room.

And she is confused because it's gone.

And she is tempted to push him off the bed.

She doesn't know why.

Why she lost interest in him.

Because she is just as confused as he is.

The two become distant and fights break out.

And he growls whenever she says his name.

And she snarls whenever he says her name.

She wants to cry and ask 'What happened?'

But she can't find the words.

And neither can he.

Because now they are one in the same.

He is cursed to feel how she feels.

And she regrets what she has done.

She sits alone in the bed one day, her eyes placed firmly on the far wall.

And he walks in.

And the tension in the room becomes too much.

And she cries.

But he doesn't.

He just watches her, and she knows he is angry.

He is shouting at her.

But she can't hear him over her sobs.

"You couldn't leave me." he screams, his face red.

"I was happy. You couldn't leave me." he is sobbing now.

But she doesn't move towards him.

She looks down into her lap.

When she realises her jealousy.

She had never loved him.

She wanted what the goddess had.

And now she had it.

And it wasn't the same.

"I'm sorry." She whispers in the morning light.

But he isn't listening.

And she doesn't blame him.

She wished for what the goddess had.

And now she has learnt her lesson.

Be careful what you wish for.

**Okay not the best but this was hard, I was stuck on it for weeks.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
